


Fluffy Love and Trials

by arnaut



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Cat!Regina, F/F, Fluff, adorable!henry, alot of crap cause this is my first rodeo, emma kept Henry, magical mishaps, oblivious!emma, sad puppy emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnaut/pseuds/arnaut
Summary: Depressed single mother Emma thought her life was bound to be forever gloomy, even with the presence of her son. But can a little cat she finds one night change that?orthat story where Regina turns into a cat and has the annoying blonde as her caretaker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hello my birdies! This is the first fic I've ever written on this site. Be gentle!!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Once Upon A Time (although I wish I did ugh!)

Chapter 1

 

A figure could be seen shuffling forlornly down an alleyway one night. To a passerby, the person would seem lost, or maybe even depressed; which wouldn’t be far from the truth. One Emma Swan was what one would call an introvert, despising company, but always lonely. She moved through the night as if she were a ghost, not bumping into anyone and weaving through the thick Boston crowd as if she belonged there but yet was as cattle in the midst of a herd of goats; not belonging. Her appearance this night was as bleak as her mood, her face drawn with the strain of wearing a plastic smile for majority of the simple minded coffers she worked with on a daily basis. Her hair was the only thing about her that could be said to be a ‘beacon of light in an array of darkness’, for it was like spun gold, reflecting the glint of the streetlights off of each silken strand. Her 15th foster mother sometimes told her she was beautiful; that was, before she pushed her in front of a car sprouting off madness about “Magic” and “true love”. After that one foster mother-Ingrid- Emma never stayed with another, running away when she had a chance and living on the streets of Boston until she could get a job. And 14 years later here she is.  
Emma was cold, not that it was a surprise for she was always cold. Maybe it was because she never wore a coat during times of harsh weather like this or it was due to the all-consuming numbness she felt in her bones. She chose to go with the former for her own peace of mind. “Pardon me.” She murmured to a stout balding man she had collided with. With a withering glare in her direction, he straightened his tailcoat and went along his way. At the end of the busy alleyway, Swan squinted against the harsh headlights of traffic and the glare of a nearby streetlamp to see across the road and up to the window of her apartment. 

In the fourth window on the 23rd floor she could see light. Warmth suffused her being, ‘Henry is home.’ A small smile creased her lips, brightening her shadowed face. Henry, the only light in this dark tunnel she called her life. She couldn’t imagine how a mistake she made at eighteen could lead to the best thing that ever happened to her. The smile transformed into a grin as she made her way towards the apartment building. Passing a narrow cubbyhole she heard a slight snuffle. She paused. “What was that?” she asked herself.  
Blocking out the blearing honks of the taxis and the constant bickering of Old Joe across the street; she listened. Again, she heard a quiet sneeze, but it was then followed by a soft whimper. Puzzled, she leaned over and peered into the narrow opening in-between the buildings. And there it was, a kitten-well, a cat really. Its fur was slightly matted with dirt and water from a pipe that was dripping from overhead. Even with dirt caked in its hair, Emma could tell that it was silky as well as beautiful. Amber eyes caught hers above paws and she couldn’t help but allow a smile to appear at the sight of the seemingly cautious cat. “Hey there.” She greeted, stretching her palm out. The cat bristled, a low growl warningly in its throat as it backed away. Pulling back quickly, Emma allowed her eyes to scan the cat. ‘It doesn’t seem hurt.’ She mused. ‘But maybe it’s an injury I can’t see.’ Making a split decision, she steeled her resolve. Looking back into the cubby, she started to slowly stretch her hand out again. “Hey Kitty, my names Emma,” she introduced soothingly, “Would you like to go home with me?” Emma swore she saw the cat glare at her at the use of the name Kitty. Maybe it was her imagination. The cat continued to eye her hand with distrust evident in its hazel orbs. Sighing impatiently Emma began again, “C’mon cat! I won’t eat you. Just come home with me so you’ll get food and a bath.” There was a pause. With a delicate sniff and a tilt to its head, the cat finally gave into Emma’s bargain. It leapt gracefully unto her hand, making its way up to her forearm and on her shoulder with a grace that seemed unseemly for an animal. Rising to her feet, Emma glanced to her right shoulder, seeing the cat seated daintily, spine straight. She stared bewildered. How can it be that a cat possessed such good posture? Seeing her stare, the cat sent her a glare that could melt steel. Embarrassed, Emma cleared her throat. “So…” she drawled, “Should I call you cat all the time? Or maybe catty? Oh or maybe Kit-kat-” a stare from the cat cut off her statement. Raising her hands in mock surrender she said, “Okay then, no nicknames- got it.” She then squinted, “Then if I can’t name you, what is your name cat?” the cat ignored her, grooming its paw with its tongue. Casting her eyes over the cat, she could just tell it was female. She was glad that she wouldn’t have to continue calling her ‘it.’ Turning around, Emma trekked up the buildings stairs. “Alright Your Majesty let’s go get you cleaned up.” Emma implored with a hand atop the cats fluffy head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2 people! :) thanks much for the kudos! They make me warm inside

Chapter 2

With a well aimed kick, the door to the apartment swung open, giving way to a scuffed booted foot followed by the body of Emma Swan and her fluffy companion. The apartment wasn’t much by any stretch; there was just enough space for necessities needed by her and Henry. There was a small kitchenette, a bathroom, two bedrooms and the living room/dining room. Standing in the dimly lit living room, Emma studied the cat who herself was perusing the space with- was that disgust? “Hey Cat! Quit judging my place! At least it isn’t a dump.” She huffed crossing her arms. The cat seemingly rolled her eyes at Emma, then seeing the worn downy sofa, leapt from her leather clad shoulder unto it. With emerald boring into amber, Emma wondered what to do now with this saucy feline. The cat didn’t prove to be of much help on what to do either, for there she was perched on the couch as if on a throne staring at Emma impassively. The stare of the cat made Emma slightly uncomfortable, so with a slight shuffle she made her way to the sofa her arms held out, “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” She sighed. Hesitantly, the cat bound into Emma’s waiting arms. Making sure she was secure to her chest, Emma made her way to the bathroom. Flipping the switch, she made her way inside. The bathroom was simple, off white tiles adorning the walls, a tub in the far corner hidden by a Finding Nemo decorated shower curtain that was chosen by Henry the last time they went to Wal-Mart. A matching rug with the face of Dory was placed on the hardwood floor in front of the ceramic white toilet. Turning towards the sink, she turned the warm tap, allowing water to fill as she added the stopper. “Alright cat, there you go.” Emma said as she lowered her cautiously into the sink. She expected scratching claws and violent hisses due to the numerous tales of cats and water, but she was pleasantly surprised to see her muscles slacken when in the water. “You like that don’t you?” Emma asked in amazement, observing the lidded orbs. She scanned the sink for the kids shampoo that Henry loved. Grabbing it, she poured some into the sink, creating a slight foam. Grabbing a washcloth from the overhead cabinet, she said, “When I’m done with you Your Majesty you’ll be a vanilla scented fluffball.” Dunking the cloth, she brought it to the cats back where Emma could feel her vibrating. “Is she purring?” she thought. She then ran the cloth atop her head. Seeing that she looked mildly clean, Emma discarded the cloth opting to use her hands. Wetting her hands she ran them through the cats’ fur to get rid of anything she had missed. Finished, Emma looked her over. Now clean, Emma could see that her coat was actually gorgeous. The cat was covered with shiny raven fur. Drying her with her towel, Emma saw a light brown patch of hair at the crown of the cats head. Running her eyes lower, she saw a look of what seems to be a mixture of sleepiness and relaxation. “You’re so cute right now.” She cooed. That cuteness faded however with the dirty look that she directed at Emma. Chuckling, she patted the cat down for the last time and with a step back, checked her over. She looked much better than when she was in that crack in the wall. With a squint, Emma realized that the cat was trying hard to cover up her shivers. Cursing her stupidity, she hurriedly scooped up the cat and cuddled her to her chest. “Geez cat,” Emma scolded, “why didn’t you say you were cold?” She was met with a blank stare. Right, she was a cat, Emma always forgot. Here she was questioning a cat. Maybe the car fumes were getting to her head. Or maybe she was depressed. Shaking away her dark thoughts, she stepped into her bedroom. It was very impersonal, devoid of any personal touches or decoration. The only sign of inhabitants was the unmade bed; with sheets strewn out as well as both dirty and clean clothes thrown about on the floor. Emma felt heat creep up in her cheeks. She couldn’t escape the feeling that the fluffy cat in her arms was judging her sloppy arrangement. Ducking her head; embarrassed, she peered at the cat. “Sorry about the mess.” The cat ignored her, seeming content to falling asleep in the warm cocoon that was Emma’s chest. Feeling herself melt at the adorableness of the brown headed ball of fluff, she placed her on the embroidered blanket on the bed, bundling her up. Fishing a tank top and a shorts from a supposed pile of freshly washed laundry, Emma got ready for bed. Bounding in and under the covers, she turned to face her companion. Wrapped up, the cat was sound asleep and based off of the lack of shivering; warm. Smiling softly at the sight of the every direction brown tuft of hair peeking out of the covering she whispered, “Good night Majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one wasn't as boring as the first chapter haha.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to comments and reviews (really want em' cause I'm new to this). Kudos too, my spinach <3


End file.
